


I Won't Let You Die

by PleasantPianist



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Except Ashe., I know wrecking ball isn't in this, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Please give me suggestions if I need to improve or if I messed up!, i think i got all the characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleasantPianist/pseuds/PleasantPianist
Summary: This is a male reader insert. It's my first work, so don't have any high expectations. This is when you join Overwatch and meet all of the agents. Enjoy!





	I Won't Let You Die

“Commence test. Recording. Datalog number two hundred seven. The subject is unresponsive.”

\-------

It’s my first day of everything I could hope for. The letter of acceptance or denial should arrive soon. I’m so nervous!  _ What if they thought I wasn’t good enough? No. I’m sure I did my best on the training. Then why does it feel like I couldn’t excel? Argh! Maybe it’s because I said I wanted to be a healer! Of course, healers have to raise the bar! What if I let someone die on the battlefield?! _ “Oh, there’s the bell. I hope it’s good.” 

As I open the door, an agent in white and navy blue uniform stands there, stoic as can be. He hands me a letter with the official Overwatch stamp and sticker on the top right corner. He salutes me and walks off to the small jet that he seems to fly himself.

Here it is, here it is, here it is!

I gently fold open the flap and…

I…

I did it…

I made it into the program!

It says that my initiation will start next week, and to prepare everything I own. I’m assuming that they have some sort of barracks there. Alright. Time to tell my parents. 

As I open my phone, I pause for a second. I don’t know what to say… “Hey Mom, I decided I’m going to join a once-illegal organization to save lives!” “Hey Dad, I’m going to keep wanted criminals alive to help destroy the equivalent of the mafia!” Of course not! I just hope all goes well…

“Hello?”

“Hey, Mom.”

“Hey, y/nn.”

“How are you feeling lately?”

“I’ve been feeling better, thank you so much.”

“Of course. I have something to tell you.”

“Oh no, are you telling me that you’re changing your gender? I knew this day would come ever since you told me you were bisexual.”

“No, no no! Hahaha, it’s actually good news.”

She starts chuckling as I start to get another look at the envelope. 

“So, as you know. I didn’t do well in school, but I was somewhat good with my hobbies and talents, right?”

“Yes, I know. It took a lot of tutoring.”

“Well yeah. I discovered that I had a natural passion for healing and selfless acts and such. So, I applied to Overwatch. I was hoping for a small position of being a hospital or clinic medic, right?”

My mom gasps. “You became a doctor?”

“Not quite. Actually, I’m being initiated in a couple of days. I’m going to be one of the front line heroes!”

“Oh my goodness! That’s such wonderful news!”

I can hear my Dad laughing with her as they both give me praises of happiness and approval. I didn’t know he was there with her.

As we exchange a meetup date for a future lunch or dinner, I can’t help but feel that I’m not going to be good enough. I saw the heroes in live action once, the work they do is so difficult! What if I’m kicked off the team? No, I’ll just have to think positive.

I just hope that everything goes well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write a part two. If it gets enough people saying they like it, (two is enough.) then I'll write more!


End file.
